FusionFall Vol 1 Drums of War
by FusionFaller01
Summary: A story based off the CartoonNetwork MMO. Edwin Dragon and three other kids are thrus into an adventure when a time travel experament goes wrong and they must battle the evil Fuse and his minions.
1. The Time Travel Experiment

Ok thanks for reading my 1st FanFiction!! I own nothing but OCs and the story's happenings. Thank you and tell me if I said any thing wrong in the disclaimer as this is my first fanfic. Thank You!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FusionFall

Chapter 1

The Time Travel Experiment

"Dexter are you sure you want these teens to do this? I mean even if we are short one, me and Bubbles can do it."

"Yes, I'm sure, Blossom. If you two went it would draw attention, Un-wanted attention." Dexter said.

"But, their unprepared for anything the future could hold."

"They should be in Tech Square after they arrive in the future, Ben. Then they can find me and I'll send them back, no problem!" The boy genius said with some fear in his voice.

"Even after what happened in November." said Ben obviously hitting a nerve.

"Yes, we can't wait. This could give us the upper hand and we'll never know when it might attack. It could be days, weeks, or even months till anything might happen and we won't know anything till Mojo is out of the hospital."

"Yah Dexter, days! There might not be anything here in a few months" said Bubbles trying to change his mind.

"That is why I'll only send them ahead a two days." said Dexter clearly getting irritated by his companions. "And I'll give them a Nano-Com before they leave so if any thing goes wrong they can contact me."

"Fine but, add extra guards so you're sister can wreck anything." Numbah 5 said.

Ben, Blossom, Bubbles, and Numbah 5 left Dexter's office leaving him to think. "Boy I hope this works." He said staring out his office at the bright moon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another day for Edwin Dragon at Pokey Oaks Junior High. Little did he know this day would lead him to the rest of his life. It started like every other day, he got up, got changed into his white shirt and black pants and put on his oversized brown jacket, combed his long unruly hair, and went to school like every one else. Today he had counseling at 9:00 as he did every Wednesday. He hadn't lost anyone in his family or anything but when someone teased him or made him angry the adrenaline got to him and well things didn't go well. He wasn't muscular but, the adrenalin did all the work. He didn't have any friends except Mitch. Mitch was this kid who moved to Poky Oaks at the beginning of November. Mitch had long hair and almost always wore a brown coat and a black tee-shirt with "Mitch Rocks" written in white on the front of it. Edwin didn't know much about Mitch other than he lived in Peach Creek Commons. He had been to his house once but hadn't seen his parents once. Mitch was good at fighting with swords and guns. Mitch always complained that he didn't need to go to school and could go to The Wilds and fight monsters and be an adventure. His grades were pretty bad because of this. Edwin had pretty average grades even if his parents didn't think so. Mitch had three other friends in Peach Creek but, they weren't in Edwin's class because they had different schedules. He didn't remember their names but, they all began with an E. He walked from his Candy Cove home and walked to Pokey Oaks Junior High.

It was so far a normal day for Edwin. He saw Mitch once or twice and was on his teem in P.E. Now, at lunch things went weird.

"I'll E-Mail you the song when I get home, ok." Edwin said to Mitch.

"K, you remember my…"

"_Will Edwin Dragon, Angel Hawkins, Leon Tremor, and Tamsen Connors please come to the school office?"_ Mrs. Pulch sceamed over the loud speaker.

"What did you do now?" Edwin said to his friend remembering that he would often get in trouble for Mitch's pranks.

"Trust me. I didn't do anything." the boy said. "Well you better go. NOW!" reminding him how angry Mrs. Pulch could get.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The walk to the office was a long one especially when people stared and laughed. Trying to keep his cool, he walked to the office. When he opened the door he saw two things. One there were the three kids Edwin didn't recognize. One was a cheerleader with blonde hair that went to her shoulders. The other girl had long unruly brown hair and had some pretty gothic looking clothing on. The clothing was a black and red skirt with a matching tank top. The boy was African American and had blond hair put into a spiked pony tail and wore black pants and a green vest with matching fingerless gloves. And two Dexter, the Dexter, from dexlabs was standing before him. Dexter was wearing his signature white lab coat and purple gloves.

"I know this is a little bit in a rush but, I have chosen you four out of most children in the city to be apart of a little experiment." the boy genius said.

"We'll be paid, right?" said the girl Edwin presumed was Tamsen Connors.

"Yes, you're families will be paid." said Dexter obviously annoyed that someone had actually asked it.

"Why did you choose us?" said the other boy who was Leon Tremor.

"We reviewed you're profiles and you four are the most qualified out of most teens to do this experiment." Dexter said.

"Now if we could please get going, we need to get to dexlabs NOW!!"

As the four kids started leaving the school, Tamsen got an idea!

_Whe!Whru!Whe!Whru! _wrung through the halls and as the students left building they saw a helicopter fly away towards dexlabs with Tamsen, Leon, Angel, Dexter, and Edwin on board.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to dexlabs gave the kids a chance to get to know one another. Tamsen Connors had an abusive father and her mother died awhile ago. She lived on the outskirts of town across the street form a large, gothic, mansion. Angel Hawkins was you're basic cheerleader except she knew when to take one for the teem. She lived in Pokey Oaks South in a house that almost looked like a loge. Leon Tremor was fairly strong but, his smarts were greater than his strength. He lived in Genius Grove, down the street from where Mandark's "Palace" was.

"Hay, Dexter! What's the experiment we are going to do?" asked Angel.

"We are going to send you in to the future!" Dexter said from the cockpit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids entered a room with some sort of clock on the back wall.

Dexter and Computris appeared as holograms infront of the clock.

"Computeris, check comunications with the nanocoms." dexter ordered.

"Comunications online, I'll reconect with the volinters upon arival in the future." the robot whoman said.

"Ok, I'm sending you to the future. You may feel a little bump." he said and the room shook very hard.

There was a girlish laugh and a girl in a pink dress crept from the right side of the screen to the left.

"Dexter!" all four shouted at the same time.

"Oohh!!! What does this button do?" was the last thing they herd before things went horribly, horribly, wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, what a start! If anyone asks those character names are my characters (except Mitch) in the game. You can ask to be friends but, I will probably say no. Now, please read and review.-FusionFaller01


	2. The Future Looks Bleak

Hey, here is the second chapter of the FusionFic! Hope it's good. By the way the Nanos are going to have all of their powers and I'll be splitting up the nanos between the four of them. They will also be carrying all 9 of them at the same time once they earn them. And Mitch may not be who you think he is. So, let's read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FusionFall

Chapter 2

The Future Looks Bleak

The room was shaking violently and they had lost all connection with Dexter. It felt like they were being flung through the air destined to crash into he ground below. There was wind blowing paper everywhere and cabinets opening and slamming shut.

"What the hell is going on" screamed Tamsen from one corner of the room.

"Something went wrong!" Leon called from the corner to the left of Tamsen

"Well, what are we suppose to do." Angel screamed obviously terrified at what was happening.

"We need to stay calm." Edwin called over the wind in side of the room.

Then the floor started to break apart with Tamsen and Angel in one section of the room and Edwin and Leon in there own sections.

Each one of the teens screamed and yelled as the room fell to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later the four teens were crawling out of the big wreckage of the Time Machine. They were badly bruised and beaten but, were determined to get home, or at least they were till they saw what the future held.

"Where the hell are we Leon?" called Edwin as he was helping Angel out of the wreckage.

"I think we're in Tech Square." Leon called to the other teens.

"What makes you think that?" called Tamsen who was just getting out of the wreckage of the Time Machine.

"That." Said Leon with a grim look on his face as he pointed to a building not twenty-five feet away from them.

As the teens looked at the building fires erupted from inside making it seem that the building would fall.

The ground that surrounded them was covered with green goop and debris laid scattered everywhere.

The building was Dexlabs.

Buttercup, one of The Powerpuff Girls, flew by and yelled to them "Watch out!" as a large piece of green goop flew from the hands of her opponent.

The Powerpuff Girls were teen crime fighting sisters that had awesome superpowers that protected all of Townsville.

Blossom and Bubbles, the other two sisters, were fighting a green glob with red eyes and mouth.

Dexter and a boy with black sunglasses and a red sweatshirt were fighting more of the globs as a samurai was fighting some larger ones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with a long blue jacket and a red cap with a boy in a green jacket with the number ten on it ran towards the teens.

"Where the hell did you four teens come from?" the girl asked in frustration.

"Not know Numbah five." the boy said looking around checking for danger.

"Ben, Oh I missed you so much." Angel said when she realized it was her sweet heart.

"Angel?" Ben said as he realized who it was.

The two teens kisses passionately while the other four staired totally confused.

"What?" Angel said not knowing what they were staring.

"Angel, where have you been? You've been missing for four years!" Ben said with confusion in his voice.

"What do you mean? Dexter said he sent us only two day into the future!" Angel said now even more confused than Ben.

"When did you leave?" Ben asked the girl.

"January 14th, 2009" she said as though it was obvious.

"Angel, it's January 16th 2013!" cried Ben

"Look, we'll let Dex explain. We have to get going." Numbah Five said.

"Angel, give these weapons to you're friends. They'll need them." Ben said giving a sack to her before he ran of to help Numbah Five.

Angel opened the sack taking a weird gray pistol and a thin, gray sword. Edwin took two pistils, both looking like drills. Leon took out a very large battle sword leaving the sack empty.

"You can take my pistol." Edwin offered.

"No I'm better with my hand and feet. Living in a bad neighborhood does that to you." Tamsen said with some sorrow in her voice.

_Ring!Ring!_

It was the Nano-Coms Dexter had given them before they entered the Time Machine.

He had said it was some sort of cell phone with GPS and an infinite space storage locker. He also satiated that they weren't even out on the market yet.

The four teens answered their Coms.

"It was hell trying to get this number, you know that!" It was obviously Buttercup.

"I can't find Dexter and I'm getting a strange reading from inside the Infected Area. I need you to check it out." the powerpuff said before she hung up.

Just then a map popped up on the screen of their Coms and led them to a Dexbot attendant and a strange tiled platform.

Dexbots were Dexter's own inventions for doing things such as getting items from another side of the lab and selling Dexlabs equipment.

"_Would you like to enter the infected area?" _the mechanical voice said to the group.

"Yah." Edwin said as they stepped on the platform.

"_Have a nice day." _The bot replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like they were being pulled apart atom by atom as they were teleported away

As they climbed around the goop filled area they found something very creepy.

There was a circle of vines in the ground and in the center were big, green tentacles made out of the green goop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamsen went up and touched the tentacles.

They moved and grabbed Tamsen and threw her into the center of them as she screamed in terror.

The others instantly rushed over shouting things like "NO" and "I told you we should have had Angel go."

As they got close the tentacles they grew and threw each teen into the center.

There was a hole in the center and they fell threw into a deep cavern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cavern was large but, was more like a hallway.

The cavern was illuminated by weird green, pulsing bulbs made from the same vines outside.

When the teens had fallen into the cavern they had fallen on top of each other.

"Get you're foot off of my boob, Leon!" Angel screamed.

"Get you're hand out of my shirt, Tamsen!" Edwin said trying not to let his anger go.

"There you are." A strange Russian accented voice called as they tried to get untangled.

It was Dexter. Still looking the same as when he had sent them into the future except for a few changes showing he had grown (A few years go he had a growth problem).

"Ok, I'll explain everything later. Right now, Fusion Buttercup is in the next room. We need to destroy her as quickly as possible." the boy genius said before running down the cavern hall.

When they entered the other room they saw Buttercup except, it wasn't Buttercup.

Buttercup had white skin and black hair with a black shirt and a green skirt and a small green jacket.

This Buttercup had green skin, yellow eyes, and black clothing.

The four teens attacked the Fusion with Edwin taking her front, Dexter taking her rear and Leon and Tamsen taking the right and left.

Fusion Buttercup was screaming with rage as she slowly flew to the top of the cavern.

Than Angel came down with her sword and sliced the Fusion in half.

The Fusion fell to the ground in a pile of goop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minuets previously

While the four teens attacked the Fusion from the ground Angel had climbed to the top of the cavern and jumped down slicing on her way down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Currently

All that remained after the goop hit the ground and Dexter had cleaned up the goop was a golden bracelet that had "I will love you always Buttercup, Ace" engraved on it.

"What is this?" Leon asked while staring at the golden bracelet,

"Give that to me Dexter." ordered in his Russian accent.

Leon tossed it to Dexter and Dexter did something no one expected.

He put it in the Fusion goop.

After a few seconds the Fusion goop moved and began to form something.

Just then a small Buttercup flew out of the goop surprising everyone except Dexter.

"I guess you don't know what she is." Dexter said looking at the stunned faces.

"This is Nano-Buttercup. When a Fusion is made it is made out of raw Fusion Matter, a.k.a. the goop she flew out of, and when a Fusion dies the raw Fusion Matter turns…uh… touchable. Each Fusion is also made out of something that the "original" owned. When the touchable Fusion Matter is combined with the item it makes a Nano.

They are just like humans except they have powers and are…well…Nano." said the boy genius proudly.

"Oooohhhh! Can she be my Nano?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Uh…Sure." Dexter said thinking about how much she was like his sister.

"And I need to add some things to you're Nano-Coms." the teen said as he pulled out some parts and added them to the Coms as he went a round.

The Nano followed him as he walked around.

"Now you have full access to collecting Fusion Matter and holding Nanos." He said as the Nano floated up to Angel.

"Yaaaaayyyyyy!" Angel cried.

"Now we need to take a Dexbot up to the top of Dexlabs. There we can get to Mandark's Ship."

"Wait a minute. You're dragging us along everywhere with out any explanation. I want an explanation right NOW!" Edwin said as he started to lose it.

"Uh…You can drive the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and I'll give you an explanation at the ship." Dexter offered

"Ok."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm beat that chapter took along time to write and now "Read and Review" people. "Read and Review'. And the next chapter will have a whole lot of heart break.


	3. Explinations

Ok, this chapter is a little sad but, I needed something to show them the full force of Lord Fuse's Power. And plz don't say anything about how Julie is actually dating Ben and Blossom shouldn't be with Dex but, I thought it was a good idea. -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FusionFall

Chapter 3

Explanations

They once again felt like their atoms were being pulled apart as they went to the top of Dexlabs.

At the top they caught a glimpse at what this future truly held.

The buildings that surrounded Tech Square were crumbling a falling into an ocean of goop that surrounded them.

Some of them were falling into each other and others were actually exploding before the ground fell beneath them.

Angel stared, mesmerized by the destruction that surrounded her.

"Angel, we have to get going! Dexlabs could crumble at any minute!" Dexter yelled with his Russian accent.

Angel turned around and saw a bridge that led to what looked like a hovering trailer.

"Angel, Hurry up!" Leon cried out as he stuck his hand out, beckoning her to come.

She started running towards the trailer but, some sort of metal bat creature flew up from under the bridge.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Angel screamed.

She droped to ground and waited for an attack.

But one never came.

She looked up and saw Nano Buttercup attacking the beast.

Nano Buttercup kept socking the beast every where the beast wouldn't block.

Nano Buttercup punched him straight in the forehead and pulled out several wires.

The beast's mechanical light turned off and it fell straight to the ground while goop squirted out of all holes in the metal.

When it hit the ground, it set off a mini explosion.

Gears flew all around her and than one cut her arm.

"Hey, here's some… Let me heel that for you." Nano Buttercup said when she flew up to her master with some goop.

She droped the goop and flew to the wound and breathed in it and it instantly healed.

As soon as the wound was gone Angel ran to her friends and got on the ship.

Edwin closed the door and yelled to Dexter, "Get us out of here Dex!"

"With pleasure." Dexter said as his eyes narrowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight to Mandark's ship was a fast one because of Dexter's fast, and un-comfortable, flying.

"Your Nano, she has healing, scavenge, and stun." The genius said.

"What?" Angel said.

"The nanos have power. Each one has about three powers. Yours had Healing, Scavenge, and Stun."

"Oh" said Angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandark was the owner of Mandark Industries.

No one ever actually knew much about Mandark him self except that he was arch rival to Dexter and Dexlabs and he had a crush on Dexter's sister DeeDee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once on the ship everyone was talking to each other.

Blossom was talking to her sisters.

Ben was talking to a Samurai and Numbah five was talking to a boy in a red sweatshirt.

"_I, Mandark, declare that I'm king of this ship and you shall all bow down to me!!! Muahahahahaah!!! And every one is needed on the top deck. Muahahahahahahahaha!!!" _a geeky voice called over the loud speaker.

"That's Mandark? You've got to be kidding me! He's worse than Mr. "Mastrudle" when I have a two hour period!!!" Edwin practically screamed.

The group of teens made their way to the top deck where someone had set up a projector towards the balcony of the Control Room.

"Ok, we have some new people here on board the ship under unique circumstances so; we need to explain what we are doing." Dexter called out to the crowd.

"Ok, Fusion Matter is the goop that holds these monsters together and animates them."

"These monsters are called Fusions. They are also controlled by someone called Lord Fuse."

"For eons, Fuse had traveled the universe absorbing the planets."

"To destroy us he has created Fusion copies of everyone."

"All fusions are made from the materials around them but, the Fusion copies are made from Fusion Matter and an item that the real person had."

"When a defeated Fusion copy's Fusion Matter and the item the Fusion had are mixed together they make a Nano."

"Nanos have powers which are normally around three."

"The Fusions are controlled by a Fusion copy and respond them only."

"Some fusions may not carry their item on them self and will not be able to have a Nano."

"Any questions?" Dexter said as he finished his long explanation.

"Yah, where do I come in?" called a malevolent voice from the back of the deck.

The group turned around and saw a group of teens that weren't really teens.

They were teens except they had green veins that were all over their arms, legs, and their head.

They also had green "patches" in parts of their body.

There was someone in a full head helmet and there was a boy and a girl with matching green hair and looked almost like brother and sister and another girl with red hair and a red cheerleading outfit and another boy with a red cap on and all their clothes were ripped and worn.

Dexter jumped down from the balcony and said "Watch out that's Fuse's body guards. They are people who went to fight Fuse and failed. There names are Zippy ZoomShoes, Ultra MagicZombie, Ursula and Steel ZonZen and someone that went by The Fallen."

"You expect us to believe that that's their real names." Tamsen said.

"No, those aren't their real names. When Fuse attacked, people went by fake names to confuse Fuse." the boy said.

"Now stay here."

Once the boy genus left to fight the Fusion corrupted teens, Angel noticed Ben was fighting the girl with green hair and started to run after him.

"Angel, come back here!" Leon cried.

But, Angel didn't listen to them and kept running to Ben.

Just then, the boy with green hair jumped down in front of her.

"You want some of this grille." The Fusion boy teased.

He raised hi arm and Angel realized that there was a gun on his hand.

He fired just next to her and it left a big scorch mark.

He aimed at Angel and she actually thought it was the end.

"Leave my girl friend alone!" Ben yelled when he ran in front of Angel.

The Fusion teen fired his gun and Ben fell to the ground as blood gushed out of the wound.

"Now there's no one left to protect you girlie." he said as he readied his gun.

"Not so fast Steel." Dexter yelled.

He jumped in with a wrench like weapon.

He grabbed the gun off his hand with the wrench but, instead of just the gun, he pulled the whole hand off with it.

Instead of gushing blood, Fusion Matter poured out of the hand forming a new hand.

The Fusion teen kicked Dexter knocking off his glasses and pushing him off the ship.

"Dexter! Bubbles, Dexter needs help." Blossom called.

The Powerpuffs flew over and grabbed each hand and started flying up.

The Fusion teen with a helmet on his head grabbed two daggers from his belt and threw them at the Powerpuffs.

"I will always love you Dexter." Blossom said before she, Bubbles and Dexter plunged into the Ocean of Fusion Matter.

"Fall back!" the Fusion teen named Steel ZonZen called.

"Ben. Don't leave me!" Angel cried as Ben slowly died in her arms.

"I love you Angel. Never forget that." Ben said and then he died.

"Nnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!" Angel screamed as tears ran down her face.

She cried for several minuets after the battle was over and herd a soft clank of metal agents metal.

She looked around a saw it was Ben's strange green watch but, it turned from green to red to dark purple.

She cried for hours, even after Ben's corpse had been taken away and she realized what this war was.

It was hell it's self.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for what happened to Ben, Dexter, Blossom, and Bubbles but, they aren't entirely dead. So, read and review.


	4. Grief's Rage

K, sorry for the lateness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FusionFall

Chapter 4

Grief's Rage

Angel was horribly distraught.

Her hair was a mess and there were bags under her eyes.

She hadn't been able to sleep at all because of what she knew.

Ben and Dexter's Funeral was today.

When they had finally gotten to Hero Square, a short, pudgy teen with a cap that had "2" written on it silently took them to Ben's house which was just across the street from Hero Square.

Only a few hours later did they find out that Angel was the only person left in Ben life before he died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral was short.

No one bothered to dress in black.

Ben's body was burned and wreathes for Dexter and every one else that died were also burned.

After the service, a boy climbed to the top of the Hero Square statue for a lot of the people that died in the war and put Ben's watch and Dexter's Glasses on two of the five points.

After he cimbed down, the watch and the glasses floated up a few feet and light flowed into the items from the platform they were floating on.

The light flowed into the items, a hologram of Ben and Dexter appeared above the items.

Along on the other 3 points were a monkey with a large metal cap, a boy with a big smile and a black looking thing on his head, and a blue blob with eyes and a mouth.

_Ring!Ring!_

The Nano-Coms were ringing.

"I know you guys are getting over Ben's death but, Numbah 2 has found something Angel should know" Buttercup said before hanging up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fusion Numbah 2 set you up." Numbah 2 said again.

"He saw you guys leaving on the ship and sent word to Fuse and he sent _them_." Numbah 5 said with disgust in her voice when she said them.

"So he's the reason Ben is dead!" Angel cried, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Yes but, we have a pl-" Numbah 2 said before he was cut off.

"I don't care about your plan! He will die!" Angel spat.

Every one could see almost a flame in her eye as she yelled and stormed out the door.

"Angel! Come back here!" Leon called but, even he could tell it was useless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel raced through the training infected zone towards the Fusion Lair.

She knew it had to be him.

It had to be Ben's killer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel! Angel!" every one said as the looked everywhere for the girl.

Edwin, Leon, and Tamsen had soon realized that she would go searching in the most infected areas for the Fusion.

"Angel! Angel!" Edwin yelled for the girl and then he saw it.

There just in front of him was one of the Fusion Lair entrances but, this one had dead tentacles skewed every where.

Edwin quickly dialed Leon and Tamsen's numbers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel sliced through the Fusions made of cords and wire.

She raced through the cavern towards the Fusion.

She knew what would happen.

Ben would have justice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin quickly jumped down into the Lair.

Leon and Tamsen quickly joined him.

What they saw down there were sliced and diced cords and wire laying every where.

The followed the caver hoping to catch up to Angel before she broke her record and did something stupid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel had finally found him.

She had found Ben's killer.

It still looked like the fat, pudgy boy that had shown them to Ben's house but, this one had green skin and black clothing with a strange jet backpack on.

She tossed her sword at the Fusion and he caught it as if he had entirely expected it.

She was on deep trouble now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin, Leon, and Tamsen ran down the halls trying to catch Angel.

They very soon found her.

She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room where she fought the Fusion.

On the other side of the room were scorch marks as though something had exploded.

Right by the scorch marks was a pile of Fusion Matter.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Tamsen said helping Angel up.

Edwin walked over to the pile of Fusion Matter and found something strange.

He found a half eaten chili dog.

Soon, he put two and two together and put the dog in the Fusion Matter.

A few seconds later, a Nano Numbah 2 popped out of the Fusion Matter and, obviously, he was eating a chili dog.

The Nano floated over to the silent Angel and gave her a hug.

Angel returned the favor giving the Nano a hug and she slept much better that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll hope fully get to the next chapter a little latter this weekend.


	5. Life after Death

K chapter 5 is ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FusionFall

Chapter 5

Life after Death

The last few weeks had been hard for Edwin.

He had been running all over Bellwood, now called Sector V because of the Invasion, collecting supplies for Numbah 2 to re-build the Time Machine.

Numbah 2 worked and practically lived in a gigantic tree house that was on a floting platform so the Fusion creatures couldn't attack very well.

Then, like at the beginning, it started out like a normal day till Numbah 2 sent him on a single mission.

"I need you to go to "Genius Grove" to get Mandarks help in this machine." Numbbah 2 said with out even looking up form his computer.

And that's how death happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to "Genius Grove" was un-eventful except the occasional Fusion creature that attacked but, he had gotten better a fighting.

Once he got to "Genius Grove" he saw that the Mandark Industries building was falling apart.

He raced to the front of the building getting a better look at the destruction.

He herd one voice call out his name and exactly who it was.

Tifa Twilight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been for four years???" Tifa said with concern in her voice.

She was lying on a bed behind the house across the street from Mandark Industries.

She had been injured from helping people escape.

"Dexter sent me and three other people into the future a long time ago." Edwin said looking at his injured.

_Ring!Ring!_

Edwin almost reached for his Nano-Com but, then realized it was Tifa's that was ringing.

"Tifa I need you down here this instant! A Fusion is steeling my tech!" a scrachy, geeky voice yelled.

"There's Mastrudle again." Edwin said laughing along with Tifa.

"I need to go take care of this." Tifa said.

"Let me take care of it. I need to get on Mandark's good side anyways." Edwin said completely convincing her.

"Ok fine. But be careful." Tifa said as Edwin walked to the burning Mandark Industries.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The towers of Mandark Industries were crumbling and falling into a lake of Fusion Matter that surrounded the building.

_Ring!Ring!_

"The ant like Fusions are making off with my Tech." Mandark screamed over the Com.

"I see them" Edwin said when he said when he saw them racing towards a Fusion Lair carring a large glass cylinder and several pipes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fusion Lair actually had walls and looked almost like a lab.

Almost as fast as he had entered, the bug Fusions surrounded him.

He reached for his gun and then he herd a crack bellow him and Fusion Matter blasted him across the room knocking him un-conscious and braking his arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Numbah 2, Edwin hasn't come back from the Infected Zone. Should I go after him???" Tifa said.

"No. I'll send his friends down there and then you can go together."

A half-hour later Leon, Angel, Tamsen showed up.

"Why did Numbah 2 send us here???" Leon said angrily.

"Edwin's missing." Tifa said grimly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin woke up gagged and tied up in the glass cylinder with pipes sticking into it.

Out side he saw a Fusion he immediately recognized.

It was Fusion Eddy.

Eddy was a scheming kid that was friends with Mitch.

He apparently had built a cardboard castle around his "Cul-de-Sac" as he called it.

"So, our guest has finally decided to wake up." The Fusion said.

The voice sounded exactly like Eddy's.

It's almost ready. Your doom that is." he said with a smirk.

All Edwin could do was watch and hope Tifa or someone would come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four teens ran through the Lair destroying every Fusion creature in there way.

Even Nano Buttercup was bursting their insides.

So was Nano Numbah 2 but, he wasn't hitting very hard.

They swiftly reached Fusion Eddy.

"Well, if you look at that. Your friends decided to show up to see you die." The Fusion said menacingly as he flipped a single switch.

Fusion Matter started pouring into the cylinder burning Edwin as it touched his skin.

"Did I mention I like to torture." Fusion Eddy said.

Tamsen ran up to Fusion Eddy but, he quickly kicked her away.

Leon and Angel jumped from behind slashing their swords distracting him while Tifa tried to stop the machine.

"We'll get you out of there." Tifa said trying to comfort Edwin.

Edwin looked at her with complete pain in his eyes.

Eddy was about to attack Tifa but, Leon threw his sword at him and it went straight threw him and broke the controls.

The Fusion fell dead on the floor but, the Fusion Matter started pouring in rapidly and was now almost above his head.

Angel rushed at the cylinder wit sword in hand and started whacking it.

The finally container broke when the Fusion Matter was far above his head and he was un-concious.

Tia quickly grabbed the badly burned Edwin and started giving him CPR.

"Edwin, Come on, wake up! Don't die on me." Tifa cried with tears welling in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin looked down in disbelief.

He's surrounding were black and he was looking down at his body with Tifa giving him CPR.

He looked around and saw many other people. There was a boy with a large, bulbus nose and a purple dog and many other people.

All of them he could partly see through.

He saw Dexter and Ben.

"Ben, where am I???" Edwin said as if in a rush.

"Oh no, this is the land of the dead. You shouldn't be here." Dexter said firmly.

"We'll help you if you can be revived but, a few things. Tell Angel I love her." Ben said quietly.

"And the Time Machine needs the head of Larry 3000 if it's to work." Dexter said even quieter and everything went white.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was crying on Leon's shoulder and Tamsen was sitting on her knees with a blank stare.

_Cough Cough_

Edwin had finally woken up.

"Edwin!" Tifa cried giving him a hug.

"Ow!!! Watch the arm." Edwin said.

The reunion was perfect until a little Nano Eddy popped in.

"Here have a jawbreaker." The Nano said tossing him a jawbreaker.

"I really don't want one." Edwin said.

"Just eat it." The Nano said firmly.

Edwin took a bite and suddenly felt a warmth inside.

Suddenly all of his burn marks started to disappear and he very slowly felt life coming back into his arm.

"Tifa, I have one question for you. Where is Mitch???"

"Edwin, He…he's d…dead!" Tifa said tears still pouring out of her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's probably the most you'll get out of me for the weekend.


	6. End of the World

K, to the past we go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FusionFall

Chapter 6

End of the World

"You expect me to believe you saw Dexter when your heart stopped for 30 seconds." Numbah 2 said in disbelief.

"Yes." Edwin said for the third time.

Numbah 2 immediately started cracking up.

"It's not funny." Leon practically yelled.

"Yes it is." The pudgy boy said.

Then a laser blast almost hit Numbah 2 in the head.

"Ok I believe you." He stared wide eyed.

"Finally." Edwin said readjusting his cast.

"Ok but, if we do need the head of Larry 3000 you'll need to go after Fusion Eduardo."

"Where is he??? We can take him." Edwin said with complete bravery.

"You can't go." Angel said convincingly.

"You need rest and you'll just slow us down." Tamsen said.

"Fine, But be careful."

"Alright, he's in the Peach Creek Estates Infected Zone but, go have Samurai Jack help you." Numbah 2 said looking at his monitor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack, where are you?" Leon said as he bashed the Fusion creature.

"I'm not that far ahead but, I think Edguardo followed me in." he called over the Com.

They fought there way through the Lair towards Eduardo.

"Oh, Gricas! I was muy scared." The Imaginary Friend said.

"Just follow us and you'll be safe." Angel said as fought the fusion in front of her.

They traversed the long halls.

They soon found Jack and his large, powerful katana.

"Hurry, The Fusion is getting away!" he yelled as he ran into the next chamber.

"Come on!" Leon called

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chamber was huge.

It had stalac-mites and stalac-tights everywhere.

Then they saw the Fusion.

He was larger then Eduardo with green skin and black horns and a scowl on his face.

Jack raced at the Fusion about to slice him in half but, the Fusion hit him ageist the wall where he lay limp.

"You no hurt muy amigos!" Eduardo yelled as he charged at the Fusion but, Fusion Eduardo clashed horns with him.

Eduardo was able to get a horn off the Fusion before he was batted ageist the opposite wall.

Leon jumped at the Fusion but, was batted away.

Leon slid along the floor perfectly crouched and balanced.

"Over here big, ugly, git!" Tamsen cried to the Monster.

It roared and charged at Tamsen.

Tamsen pulled out the fallen horn and shoved it into the mouth of the large beast.

It fell down dead.

Angel went to trying to wake the "ball of fuzz" as Leon called him and Jack

Tamsen found a skull belt buckle and as before put it in the Fusion Matter.

A little miniature Eduardo jumped up and tackled Tamsen lovingly.

Leon soon found the head of Larry 3000 and they left to finally go home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You killed it in one blow!?" Edwin said surprised that Tamsen could do that.

"Yah." she said as though she was being asked about what was on T.V. last night.

She walked over to the window.

"I can't believe this is all that's left of the world!" she said looking at the Fusion Matter ocean that surrounded the "world".

"But, think once we get home, all we have to do is tell Dexter and we're home free." He said confidently.

_Alert! All units to their stations! Alert!_

"We need to get you four to the Time Machine!" Numbah 5 said.

"What's happening???" Edwin screamed over the alarms.

"It's the end of the world." Numbah 5 said grimly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered Numbah 2's laboratory hanger where the Time Machine was set up.

Everyone was there waiting for an attack.

_Boom!_

"Miss us" Zippy ZoomShoes called from the destroyed wall.

Everyone started fighting the Fusions and the corrupted teens.

Ursula ZonZen kicked Edwin down on the ground.

"Master, here's the whelp!" she called.

A large Fusion came into the room and cast a large shadow over the boy making him cower in fear.

"LET ME KILL YOU!"

He and the other teens ran for the Time Machine.

"Tifa!" Edwin called once he saw a The Fallen hit her to the ground.

"No, Edwin. Saria, protect them!" she called as she battled the Fusion Teen.

"Tifa!"

"No! Edwin go!" she threw pipe at him pushing him in the Time Machine.

"Your boy friend's finally gone." The teen said with a smirk.

"Now we can finish this!" she said giving the killing blow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They looked around at the sides of the blue hall way.

There were pictures of all sorts of moments in time.

There was a huge house that was burning.

There was the fall of Tech Square.

Edwin looked at a picture of an asteroid hitting a house.

"That's how he died?" Edwin said in surprise.

"We need to keep moving." said the girl.

"Too late." Angel said as she saw the red, Fusion PowerPuff Girl.

The Nanos jumped into action beating and bashing the Fusions.

It didn't put up much of a fight ageist four nanos and eventually died.

A red bow fell off the Fusion and landed in the Fusion Matter.

Soon a small Nano Blossom flew out of the Fusion Matter.

Blossom and Buttercup's reunion was cut short.

"We need to leave!" Tamsen said pointing at the mass of Fusions that were coming out the other end.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" the girl yelled.

The teens ran to the other end.

"She gave her life for us!" Leon said running along side the others.

"We have to keep moving!" Angel said.

They jumped out the other side of the hall into a room that held one person that Angel quickly held in her arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the end for the Future section.


	7. The Invasion

K, here it is the 7th chapter of FusionFall!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FusionFall

Chapter 7

The Invasion

**2 Weeks Later**

Edwin Dragon was living a normal life. Once he got back from the future he and others had told Dexter, Mandark, and Ben everything including that they died. Ben had taken it hard but, felt better when he herd that is was protecting Angel. Dexter had said something about how it would eventually happen and he was proud he died protecting his country. They said everything and went home that was that. DexLabs didn't contact him on anything. Edwin saw Angel, Leon, and Tamsen occasionally but, it was always at passing glance.

"Edwin, where is your homework?" Mr. Mastretti said asking him without Edwin having to say anything.

"You didn't assign any." Edwin spat.

This had been going on all day.

People constantly bullied him and all Mr. Mastretti did was drink his coffee and eat Popcorn.

"I did assign Homework. It was on the board." he said with a grin on his face acting almost as though getting Edwin in trouble was a game.

"Then why was not on the board at the end of the day."

Edwin's eyes narrowed clearly angry.

"That's another check. That's another detention for you."

"That's it!" Edwin screamed in rage.

"I've had it! You wanna know what I think of you and your stupid homework!"

Edwin stomped up to the teacher and socked him in the face knocking him cold.

He'd completely had it.

He saved the world and now it was back to no respect and bulling.

He stomped out of the classroom avoiding the gazing eyes of the other students.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's the 5x8 you wanted" the little Nano Numbah 2 said with pride.

"Thanks. And soon my auto-mated menu will be ready." Angel proudly said.

Her life had returned to absolute normal.

She never saw Edwin, Leon, or Tamsen after they left DexLabs.

Ben was somehow in contact with Dexter so he called him when the Time Machine crashed.

There was so much that didn't make sense about Ben.

His watch always went off during there dates and he'd run off and then something weird would happen.

She still liked him just the same.

He and his Grandpa were apparently close and his cousin, Gwen, was sweet and well mannered and just as smart.

She looked around her secret lab.

The colors of her lab were gold and white.

"Why haven't you called them?"

"Because they have lives of there own." she cried for the 3rd time today.

"You need to talk to them they are your friends now." her Nano spat.

"I guess your right."

_Rumble Rumble_

"What the heck was that?!"

Suddenly a wall of the lab broke open.

The Fusion Spawns that she saw from The Future jumped through the wall.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!" she screamed.

Nano Numbah 2 quickly grabbed her hand a started flying her out of the lab.

The Fusion Spawns were catching up fast.

She thought it was the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"3…2…1 Go!!!" Leon screamed.

Blossom and Buttercup lunged at each other trying to knock the other to the floor.

_Ring Ring_

"You ready for the big game on Sunday" MoJo Rex called over the cell.

"Yah. I guess."

"Don't be like that dude. You have to want it."

"I know."

_Crash_

His wall burst open.

Debris lay every where and on his bed was a large pod witch quickly changed the blue bed to a deep green.

The one color he saw above all color in the Future.

The color of the Fusions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And why did you get an F on this test."

"Because you kept lecturing me last night so I couldn't study."

"No, because you're a failure." Tamsen's father yelled.

"You know what! The only reason you're like this is because Dylan ran away."

The girl ran out of her house and down the street, away from her father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel looked at the suburbs below her.

Houses were burning.

Kids were screaming.

All the smoke was blocking out the Twilight sky.

_Ring Ring_

The Nano-Com in her pocket was ringing.

"Angel, It's Edwin. Dexter called me to have you, Leon, and Tamsen come to DexLabs."

"Numbah 2, take me to Leon's house in Pokey Oaks North"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tech Square was crowded with kids and teens standing in front of DexLabs.

There was a kid with deep blue hair and another boy with a fake moustache on his face.

Angel, Leon, Tamsen, and Edwin made there way through the crowd to the front of DexLabs.

"There you guys are!" Dexter called from the entrance to DexLabs.

The boy pulled them out of the crowd and into the loby.

Ben, Mandark, The Monkey with the big head and the boy with the black head piece were in the loby.

"We need you to tell your story."

"What!?" all four said in unsion.

"We need to explain everything to them including our future." the monkey said.

"And we're starting guides" the boy cried with his weird grin.

"Fine." Angel said.

Mandark and a girl with black hair rushed into the loby.

"We also want to announce our truce." Mandark screamed.

"Ms. Bullet will accompany me."

"Fine!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say we go and kill this Fuse! Who's with me?" Steel ZonZen called over the crowd.

Several people raised there hands and yelled.

"Then let's go kill him!!!" The boy cried.

The boy and the group left after several arguments between Dexter and Steel.

"This is not good!" Dexter said to himself.

"Nor is it evil, Dexter" Mandark said, comforting the boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was origionaly longer buy I cut it in half.

Hope you like the caomeos.


	8. Guides Part 1 of 4

I'm going to release this chapter in parts for some other reason that would "DISTROY YOU ALL!!!!" Any ways, here's part ¼.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FusionFall

Chapter 8

Guides

Part 1 of 4

_Ring!Ring!_

Edwin's Nano-Com woke him up from the slumber that came after the excitement of the previous night.

"On your Coms will be a choice a four guides. I need each of you to choose one of them." Dexter said hologarphicaly over the Com.

Then four symbols appeared on the Com.

There was a half oval with lines, the Dexlabs symbol, the symbol on Ben's watch and what looked like a Jawbreaker.

He sat down on the bed in his messy, messy average teenage bedroom.

_Ring!Ring!_

Edwin looked around wondering what that wringing was.

Then he remembered that Leon has spent the night because his house was destroyed when the Fusions arrived the previous day.

The pods hadn't released any Fusions but, they were infecting the Planet.

Tamsen's dad was furious at her so she stayed at Angel's house after she has killed Dexter's technologically messed up Fusion Machines.

Edwin taped Ben's weird symbol on the Com.

"Guide selection complete. New Plumber Member activated."

_Ring! Ring!_

Edwin wondered when Leon would answer his phone.

He snuck down the hall to the spare bed room and searched for Leon's Com.

It wasn't that hard to find.

It was sitting on the dresser ringing louder.

He wondered when Leon would have noticed the loud ringing.

He opened the Com and the message played about the guides and the selection screen appeared.

He just selected the Jawbreaker symbol trying to hurry up so he could sleep in.

"Guide selection complete. New Secret Searcher activated." Leon's com chimed.

Edwin snuck down the hall to his bed room and fell fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring! Ring!_

It was Edwin's Com … again.

"Hello?" Edwin yawned over the Com.

"Hey, it's Ben."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go secure a Secret Plumber Base at the Mandark Industries building."

And before Edwin could respond, Ben hung up.

He got up and put on his black "Grim" brand outfit and walked out the door with his Com, Pistol and Nano in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's here?"

"Yes, Grandpa Max has given me all the coordinates. It's two feet to your left."

Edwin looked to his right.

In stead of finding a hatch for the Plumber base, he found a Fusion Lair.

"Uh, Ben! There's no Hatch but, there's a Fusion Lair!"

"A Fusion mush have taken residence inside. You need to stop it." Ben called before hanging up.

"I guess I'm alone on this one."

He ran up to the Fusion Lair and entered quickly.

He timed his landing perfectly so he didn't break or twist anything.

The lair looked like a laboratory.

All that was on the walls were outlines of big boxes and machines and such but, the machines weren't there.

He walked to a raised area of the lab and saw the Fusion and the missing machines.

The machines were stalked on top of each other and the Fusion was connecting wires to them.

The Fusion looked like a six-teen year old girl in a pink tank top and mini skirt and had ballet shoes on and two pink bows in her green, vile hair.

Her Fusion Matter skin was a deep seaweed green.

"Oh, It looks like we have a guest!" she said with a malevolent grin.

Fusion Matter seeped out of the wall behind Edwin.

The Fusion Matter grabbed him and pulled him ageist the wall.

"What do you want from here?" Edwin said straining ageist the Fusion Matter.

"What master Fuse wants. No contact for the outside universe."

Something fluttered to the ground from the Fusion.

"And you're going the same way as these machines."

She flipped a switch and the machines short circuited and caught Fire.

She laughed menially as the flames consumed half the lab.

Then a small spark caught her skirt and she started screaming at the top of her longs.

The Fusion Matter holding Edwin to the wall retreated and Edwin grabbed the bow the Fusion dropped and ran for the exit.

A large, flaming pylon fell in Edwin's path and the exit was impossible to get to.

He looked all around at the flaming Plumber Base hoping to see an exit.

He didn't see a single way to escape the burning Base.

"WAHHHHHAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

He looked around and saw Nano Eddy on the ground crying.

He scooped Nano Eddy into his arms and crouched, protecting him from the fire.

_BOOM!!!_

Edwin had a sudden feeling as though he was flying and then he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin woke up with pain in every inch of his body.

"Oh. Here." said a girl sitting next to Edwin.

She whipped a damp cloth over his head.

She a silk blonde hair and a pink ballet outfit on.

"I'm Dee Dee." the girl said to Edwin.

"You fell 3 floors into Fusion Matter." she said with concern in her voice.

"This little Nano was pulling you to shore." she pointed to the small Nano Dee Dee.

She acted as though it was an everyday thing to see a Nano of your self.

Nano Eddy, a little bruised and beaten, was flying behind Nano Dee Dee, watching every ballet move she did.

"I need to get going."

He got up and felt the sudden sence of dizziness.

"Oh, let me help you." Dee Dee chimed.

"No I'm good."

He walked out the door, down a flight of stairs and out the front door with his Nanos trailing behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Guides Part 2 of 4

FusionFall

Chapter 8

Guides

Part 2 of 4

**The Same Morning**

Leon wake up to the ringing of his Nano-Com.

"Hey Leon, its Edd."

"And…" Leon spat.

"Well, since you joined The Urban Rangers, I need you to go on a mission."

"When did I… Of Course I can go on a mission." He said holding back his anger.

"Father keeps saying I've been messing with the construction sight of his new house and I need you to go get the security footage to prove him wrong."

"Fine."

"The site is in Peach Creek Commons."

The young boy hung up and Leon did the same.

He got dressed, gathered up his Nanos and started on his long walk to the Construction sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K, Blossom, There's going to be a red wire. I need you to pull it out and bring it to me."

The little Nano flew out of the crawl space which not even Dexter could have crawled threw and handed the wire to Leon.

He inserted the wire in to the Camera and the other end into his Nano-Com.

He saw Edd walking around throwing things and destroying the half built mansion.

The footage on the Com came out black and white but, Leon could tell something was different about Edd.

He sent the footage to Edd and was about to leave the site but, he saw a Fusion Lair out of the Corner of his eye.

He easily put two and two together and realized it must be Fusion Edd.

He quickly entered the lair and found the end but, where was Fusion Edd???

He was pushed to the ground when something fell on his back.

He rolled to his left and saw it was Fusion Edd.

The Fusion lunged at him and he slashed the left arm off.

The Fusion then did something that Leon didn't see coming.

The Fusion re-grew its arm.

The Fusion lunged again and Leon slashed at the right leg but, the fusion re-grew that too.

He flipped over the fusion.

The wind blew the black cap that Edd always wore and he saw little pistons pushing on the hat.

When he landed he stuck the cap and the head exploded.

The burnt cap fell into the Fusion Matter and out popped Nano Edd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, it was Fusion Edd???"

"Yeah" Leon said to the grinning boy.

"You wanted me, sir" said a boy in full Urban Ranger garb with blue hair.

"Yes, I want you to go get Leon here an Urban Ranger uniform."

"Right on it, sir."

He ran off to one of the many shops in Cul-De-Sac as most people called it.

Cul-De-Sac had become one of the big shopping and transport hubs of the entire Suburbs.

A group of kids had started up a method of Transport using the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and a really smart, talking monkey had made clones of his fellow monkeys and given them jet backpacks.

He had called them Monkey Skyway Agents and they could take you almost anywhere.

"Who was that???" Leon asked Edd.

"That was Ace McBloo. He's my top Urban Ranger." he said with confidence.

Ace returned with the Urban Ranger uniform and it had a badge already on it.

It was the "I joined the Urban Rangers" badge.


	10. Guides Part 3 of 4

FusionFall

Chapter 8

Guides

Part 3 of 4

Angel looked around at the lab she had been sleeping in.

Suddenly all the depressing memories from the previous night came to her.

She remembered the infected machines that had invaded her lab and Nano Numbah 2 carrying her off above the burning streets of Townsville.

And then the memory of Dexter telling her that 92% of the Adult population had disappeared when the first Terra Fusers (the green pods) landed.

_Ring! Ring!_

She answered her Nano-Com.

"With the Invasion just starting, three others and I have a need to start up the Guide System" Dexter said on the Com.

"The Guide System is made up of four Guides that will give you missions that will allow us to know everything about Fuse and how to stop them."

"There are four Guide symbols that will come up on your Com. When they do, you need to select the Guide by the descriptions that are given."

Four symbols appeared on the Com and Angle almost immediately chose the Dexlabs symbol in hopes of helping her hero.

Angle was good with technology and had a laboratory hidden from her parents under their house just like Dexter did when he was 12.

Dexter was now 21 and had already completed collage at 18 and was working for a company of his own.

Dexter was also The Father of the Future because he had invented Jump Pads, Fire Resistant building styles, and a City Monorail system for easy transport to work and such.

She hoped to be as big in the world as he was.

"Guide Selection complete. New Dexlebs assistant activated." chimed a mechanical voice.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hey, Angel. It's Dexter. Computris tells me that there was a breech in security at my old lab and a lot of tech has been stolen. I need you to go to Candy Cove and check a up-rising of electricity that's being used in the area." Dexter ordered.

Aye Aye, Captain!" Angel said before hanging up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was glad that no Fusion Monsters had been created since the first landing.

All that had come were the Green Pods and Fusion Matter which would burn her skin if she touched it.

She followed the map on her Nano-Com to a little village on the other side of a hillside.

All the people that were in the village were dressed like pirates but, with more whimsical colors in their clothing.

"Oy! You there!" called one of the pirates.

He had licorice red hair and a sleeve-less (it looked like they had been ripped off) and matching sorts and shoes.

"Are ye the one who Dexter sent?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm here to investigate the sudden increase of electricity."

"We know where the electricity is going to but, we don't know how to stop it though."

"The power is going to our ship, The Sweet Revenge, but, Fuse has messed it up pretty bad." He said with shame.

"K Thanks." She said before walking down the path.

The path was rocky and steep but, was easy to get through.

The Sweet Revenge was a large, strangely built Pirate Ship that was covered from stern to port in Fusion Matter.

It was even sitting in a Fusion Matter river.

She had an ocward climb up the ladder to the poop deck and saw that even that was covered in Fusion Matter.

_Ring! Ring!_

"The stolen Tech is just below you in the bowls of the ship." was all that Angle heard before Dexter hung up.

She made her decent into the bowls of the ship by a small stair case.

She was at the very bottom when she saw anything that looked like metal.

She looked into the room and saw a girl at a computer she recognized as the girl that was with Ben in the Future.

She walked into the room and stepped on a creaky board.

Boy that was a mistake.

The girl drop kicked Angel but, she grabbed her sword and blocked the attack.

The girl was a Fusion.

Also the Fusion seemed to protect a cap that she had covering her whole face

The Fusion pulled out two pistols which she was obviously accustomed to using.

Angel grabbed the hat off the Fusion's face and she immediately regretted it.

If you've seen Medusa from Greek Myths, Her face was ten times worse.

Her face looked like a very wrinkled face that was melting and trying to stay on the face at the same time.

Angel stepped back in surprise and felt a burning sensation in her foot and saw exactly how much damage bullets can do to a Pirate Ship's underbelly when it had been weakened by Fusion Matter.

There were holes in the wood and Fusion Matter was slowly pouring in.

The Fusion aimed her gun and fired at Angel's face.

Angel dodged the bullet but, it hit the deepest section of the underbelly of the ship and it just exploded.

Angel had already started running to the exit before the Fusion saw what was happening.

Angel raced up the stairs as fast as she could but, the Fusion Matter was catching up fast.

She reached the poop deck and jumped over the side of The Sweet Revenge which exploded almost as soon as she jumped off.

She watched from the shore line as the ship sunk, burned, and the flames disintegrated the Fusion Matter.

She looked at the red cap that was still in her hand.

Angel tossed it aside thinking that it'd be useless.

A little hand grabbed onto her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

She looked over and saw a little Nano of the same girl.

"Numbah 5, reporting for duty!" she squeaked.

"No more fighting is needed. Let's go home." Angle said calmly before starting on the long walk home.


	11. Guides Part 4 of 4

FusionFall

Chapter 8

Guides

Part 4 of 4

**The Same Morning.**

Tamsen set a nice wool quilt on her sleeping friend.

She looked around at the huge lab that surrounded her.

Tamsen knew that Angel was destined for great things.

Her hunger for something warm called her out of Angel's lab and to the Kitchen.

She made some toast and eggs for breakfast and sat down to eat.

_Ring! Ring!_

Dexter repeated the same thing that he had said to Edwin.

She looked at the four symbols on the Com and selected the half oval with the lines in it.

"Guide selection complete. New minion activated." A computer chimed over the Com.

A few minuets later the Com rang again.

"It is I, Mojo Jojo."

"What? Do you want a medal?" Tamsen said rudely.

"I need you to go defeat a trouble some Fusion that I'd still have you go and defeat if he wasn't trouble some."

"And what do I get from it?"

Curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Smart girl. You'll probably find supplies to make a new Nano."

"What?! But how did…"

"I have my ways of knowing things. This time it was Dexter that told me."

"Fine!" she said before hanging up and slamming the Com on Angel's counter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She followed the directions that Mojo Jojo had given her.

She soon got to Pokey Oaks Junior High.

When the invasion began, A lot of Terra Fusers had landed on the school and Dexter had it closed off unless you had special access.

She had found the boy she had been looking for.

"Are you Ace Biodome?" she asked the boy with jet black hair and a white completion.

"Yeah but, just call me Ace Bio." He responded.

"Mojo Jojo sent me here to take care of a trouble some Fusion."

"Yes, Fusion Wilt's Lair is over in the P.E. court."

Ace's Cell Phone started ringing and she remembered that Dexter hadn't given the Nano-Coms out to the public.

She jumped, crawled and slid across the ruins of her school.

She eventually got to the P.E. court and found the lair.

When she entered she narrowly missed a single shot to the right shoulder.

There before her was a tall, thin Fusion with eyes on little sticks and a long left arm.

His right arm was a large cannon like gun.

His head was shaped like a crumbled rag and his mouth was in the shape of a mean frown.

He fired at her but, she jumped behind a rock.

She heard his footsteps coming towards her and she thought fast.

Fusion Wilt walked to the rock and flung it harmlessly out of the way but, Tamsen wasn't there.

Suddenly, Tamsen jumped over Fusion Wilt and ripped the Cannon-gun off of his right arm.

When she touched ground, she spun and fired straight into The Fusion's stomach.

The Fusion just stood there as though nothing had happened and then he fell face first into the ground.

He started turning back into Fusion Matter but, the wrist band that was on his right hand fell into the Fusion Matter.

When the Nano had formed, she recognized it as a "creature" that she had seen at the gothic home that was across the street from her home.

She had asked her dad about it but, he just smacked her and was yelled at that there was no such thing.

She left the lair with her new Nano in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Fusion Edd was terrorizing the construction sight?" Tamsen asked.

"Yep and I got rid of him all on my own" Leon said proudly.

"But, what was with that smoke in the air?" he asked.

"Oh, that was my fault." Edwin and Angel said ion unison.

"I had to get rid of Fusion Dee Dee at Mandark Industries."

"And I accidentally burned The Sweet Revenge in Candy Cove."

Then they saw what Leon was talking about.

In front of them was Edwin's house.

Or all that remained of it.

All that was left was ashes and a pieces of the houses skeleton.


	12. Pools of Tears

FusionFall

Chapter 9

Pools of Tears

It's been three weeks since Edwin's house was burned.

Edwin had found Mitch and Tifa again but, they were called off to other places.

Mitch had been fighting the Fusion too and had Nano Juniper Lee and Numbah 4.

Edwin and Leon had moved into Angel's house and Angel had explained to them about her secret lab.

Dexter had given out Nano-Coms and told everyone about the missing adults.

A lot of the teens had to take up the responsibility of caring for their younger brothers and sisters.

Still no Fusion Monsters had appeared but, the Fusion Matter had infected farmer's crops and none of the kids wanted to kill an animal let alone the fact that the teens had no idea how to cleanse and prepare the meat.

There was plenty of store food still left but, that would last only for so long.

Fuse had wanted them to suffer and survive on their own.

Fusions had run amuck but, were quickly taken care of by Edwin and his friends.

Dexter was holding a candle-light vigil in The Townsville Cemetery, Eternal Meadows, for the missing adults.

It had been assumed that Dexter's own parents had disappeared and he was doing this

Eternal Meadows was the only Cemetery in Townsville but was huge and you could easily get lost in the graves and mausoleums.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel looked up at the twin Grim Reaper's that stood at the entrance of the Grave Yard.

She and Tamsen had been waiting there for at least 15 minuets for Edwin and Leon.

She was looking into the deep, black eye sockets of the statues.

Suddenly, she thought she saw a red glow from inside them.

She blinked her eyes to see if she was mistaken and she just saw the deep pit she had seen before.

"Where are they?!" Tamsen cried impatiently.

"They said that a Fusion was causing trouble down at the Salvage Yard."

"He was trouble." Edwin said from behind the two girls.

"You've finally decided to show up!" Tamsen screamed.

"Come on, let's get going." Leon said as he looked at the eye sockets of the statues.

The walk wasn't that long to the sight of the raised podium and the polished new graves and Mausoleums.

They were in a small section of the area that was set aside for the people that could afford to be buried there.

It had lush green, rolling hills and a small stream that ran threw it.

No one had enough money to afford that area but, Dexter had obviously chosen the spot for the memorial.

There were five-year olds were crowed around there older brothers and sisters and ones with no family were crying with friends or simply sitting on rocks with grim looks on.

Dexter walked up to his platform.

"Friends, Family, Brothers and Sisters. We have gathered here to honor our relatives that have passed on to the great unknown. Is this when they will just be remembered as just being dead? No. They will live on in our hearts and memories forever. When Fuse, the one who took them from us, attacks, we will bring them justice." Dexter yelled over the crowed.

"In this area are grave stones and Mausoleums that my Dexbots and I hand built. The Mausoleums are for full families that have disappeared and the graves are for family members that have disappeared." Dexter started choking back tears at this point.

"I wish you to … find you parents or friends or see if some one you know is here. Thank you." Every one could tell he ended the speech early but, no one said any thing.

Angel looked for her parent's grave.

It was a while before she found anything close.

She looked at her parent's Grave marker.

It was made of white medal with an alcove where hologram letters sat.

It read "John and Lynda Hawking" in neat cursive hand writing.

She looked at the stone to her left.

It read "Mary and Henry Silverbullet" in the same writing.

There was a girl and a boy standing in front of the marker.

The girl had deep black hair and the same skirt as Tamsen but, with a matching top and it had a green-ish tint.

The boy had dark blue hair and a tee-shirt with a gray strip through the center.

He had blue jeans and some white and blue Tennis shoes.

The girl was crying into the boy's shoulder.

"Your parents?" Angel asked the girl.

The girl lifted her head from the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah." she said with her blood shot eyes aimed at the ground.

"Is he your brother?"

"No, just two childhood friends helping each other through bad times." The boy answered.

"Oh, I should've introduced myself. I'm Susan Silverbullet and this is my friend, Cantara Crowfalcon."

"I'm Angel Hawkins. I recognize you from…"

The Angel herd Tamsen's screams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamsen knew that even if she found her dad's grave she would destroy it in anger.

She walked down the hill side that the new graves sat on and walked to another side of the yard to some old stones.

She followed her memory to the grave.

It read "Dylan Connors" and that was all.

No "In his memory" or date or anything.

Her dad had been angry at Dylan for trying to run away.

She remembered the night like it was yesterday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamsen awoke from her slumber to her brother and her dad yelling.

"Dad, It just one detention!" Dylan said.

"Yeah but, It's the third time you've disobeyed me this week."

"Dylan, what are you doing?" Tamsen asked sleepily.

Dylan looked from Tamsen to his dad to Tamsen again.

"I'm leaving Tamsen" was all he said before bolting out the door.

"Come back here before I whip you boy!" She heard her dad yell.

All that was heard after that was a car hitting something hard and her Dylan yelling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamsen looked at the people on the hill looking at the graves.

They were all crying in one way or another and those tears collected on the ground.

Those, in her mind, were Pools of Tears.

"Boo!" some one called behind her.

"Ha-Ha! Nice try Leon but, I'm no-"

Tamsen looked behind her to see a Fusion Monster.

It was made purely of Fusion Matter and clothing.

It has a menacing smile and terrible green eyes.

There were three more behind the first and several more all over the graveyard digging up the coffins, taking the dead's clothing, and adding a Fusion Spawn to the clothing and making it come to life.

Fusion Spawns were basically globs of Fusion Matter that could move and attack other people and could get to humongous sizes.

She saw every thing the Fusion were doing and freaked.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

And then the Fusions attacked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel followed her gaze from the top of the hillside and saw what Tamsen was screaming about.

Fusion Monsters were being made and were attacking Tamsen.

"I'm coming Tamsen." called Leon as he ran by Angel and the now screaming kids.

Angel and Edwin ran to fight off the Fusion Monsters with Leon.

Then there was more screaming from the other side of the Grave Yard.

There were Fusion Spawns climbing up trees and fusion with the branches to make skeletons and then grabbing a pumpkin for a head.

It was terrible.

Things that Angel had seen everyday were becoming the stuff of fantasy.

No.

The things of nightmares.

"Kill them all." yelled a Fusion.

She turned to the speaker and saw what looked like a green devil in a red dress and black boots with pointy heals and a imp with a big nose and child's clothing.

The imp grabbed his nose and threw it at a bunch of kids running away.

The Imp's nose quickly grew back.

Edwin lunged at the Imp but, was hit with a nose bomb.

Tamsen was running around protecting the kids while they tried to run.

The imp saw what she was doing and threw a nose bomb but, not a Tamsen.

It instead flew towards a grave stone and destroyed it upon impact.

That caught Tamsen's attention.

She ran straight to the Fusion.

Any Fusions that got in her way were pulverized to a powder.

She grabbed her hands around Imp's neck and yelled, "Why did you destroy his grave???!!!"

But, all the Fusion did was cackle like an Idiot.

Dexter started sending Dexbots out to help get people out.

"Can you please give Fusion Billy to me?" a Dexbot said mechanically.

Tamsen, literally, punched its lights out.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled again.

Fusion Billy kept giggling like a moron.

She felt rage go flow threw her and she ripped the Fusion in half.

"Secure Fusion Him." Cantara yelled pointing at the Fusion in a dress.

Edwin ran past Angel and Leon as the helped kids to the exit.

He pulled a Nano robot out of his Nano-Com.

The robot started flying around Fusion Him and firing lasers from all over his little robot body.

The Fusion yelled and batted Edwin and the Nano away.

Dexbots came up to the Fusion and shot their hands with bungee cords at the Fusion.

It tangled the Fusion but, made Fusion Him even angrier.

The Fusion started chanting something and then the cords and the Dexbots erupted into flames.

Angel lunged at the Fusion but, her shoulder met the sharp end of the Fusion's boots.

Leon swung at Fusion Him and was met with the same fate.

Fusin Him floated into the air as he chanted.

The grass and the trees began to lose color and die.

The flowers wilted and the grave markers started to fall apart.

There was a sudden bright light and screams of pain.

When the light faded, everyone saw what people were screaming about.

Fusion Him had destroyed half the Cemetery including the memorial.

All that remained were a grave stones, coffins and brick remains of Mausoleums.

Fusion Matter was pouring into the pit as sections of ground floated into the air.

Kids were scrambling to shore to escape the burning sensation.

Tamsen ran to the Fusion and grabbed it by the legs.

She slammed the Fusion down on the ground and into a few grave stones.

The Fusion quickly died.

She grabbed the remains of both Fusion and threw them into the Fusion Matter.

Two Nanos flew out of the Fusion matter but, she didn't do it to make a Nano.

She did it to erase all physical memory of the two Fusions.

"Good job, Tamsen" Angel said as she blocked the flow of blood out of the wound.

"I just need some time alone." she said before running out of the Cemetery.

"I know that you can tell us." Edwin called.

Tamsen confessed everything about her brother Dylan and the grave.

Susan, who was 17, drove them home and they all "crashed and burned".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope I'm going in the right direction." Mitch said to him self.

Something dropped from the trees behind Mitch.

"The Master wants you." Steel Zonzen spat.

He looked the same as he left but, He had completely green eyes.

The Fallen and Zippy Zoomshoes jumped from surrounding trees.

Mitch screamed as the four teens jumped him but, his cries were muffled from the flapping wings of Crows above the tree tops.


	13. Friend and Foes

FusionFall

Chapter 10

Friends and Foes

Angel made her way down the streets of Endsville.

Since the invasion had begun Edwin, Leon, Tamsen, and herself had been working over time.

All sorts of objects were being turned into Fusions.

Cars, Fire hydrants, everything was coming alive and attacking kids.

And there was still no sign of the missing adults coming back.

She'd been helping the teens in Endsville remove things from the Nuclear Power plant.

She'd just helped a boy named Proto kill a large furry Fusion that was destroying everything and could have easily made the plant explode.

Nano Numbah 2 and Nano Numbah 5 floated behind her.

"You do remember that Leon, Tamsen, and Edwin are coming to visit you, right?" Nano Numbah 2 chirped.

"How can I forget with you two reminding me every two minuets."

Angel walked down the gloomy streets to where kids had built a small transport hub.

The world was finally working together for once.

Teens kids and teens alike were fighting the aliens that threatened the human race.

Teens and Kids that weren't that good at fighting got jobs at the transport hubs to sell weapons and clothing that had been fixed up with armor plates inside.

Some where working on computers to create, engineer, and test transport vehicles and new weapons.

Someone named Tisirin Cartoon that had made a series of Guitar themed guns that you could play a song on and it'd fire to the beat of the music.

A boy in a red baseball cap ran up to her almost immediately when she entered the transport hub.

"Hey sweetie." the boy said lovingly.

"You do know that your too young (and stupid) to even date me, right Billy?"

"When's the wedding, hun?" Billy said without even realizing she'd spoken.

Days went by doing the same thing again and again.

A S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in the driveway of the modern styled house across the street form Billy's house.

Kids poured out and ran to the streets or to the shops.

Edwin, Leon, and Tamsen walked out towards Angel.

"So this is the scary Endsville?" Leon asked obviously un-impressed.

Leon looked around and then screamed.

What looked like the devil in a dress and back high heals walked out of the door of the modern looking house and stared at Leon.

"What? Haven't you seen something beautiful before?" the devil yelled.

Leon just ignored the devil and looked at his friends.

"You were right! This place is creepy." Leon said with a paled expression.

"You'll like it here as long as you don't fight the cloth vampires, twig and pumpkin skeletons and misshapen streetlamps."

_BOOM!!!!!_

_WRE-WRU!!!! WRE-WRU!!!_

Angel looked to the sky above the Power Plant and saw a dark plume of smoke.

"Just great!!! I just got rid of the Fusion their and now another is causing trouble!!!" Angel yelled forgetting about her friends.

"We can take it down together." Edwin suggested before running off to the Plant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Plant had taken a serious beating when the invasion began and there were pit filled with Fusion Matter and Fusion Creatures everywhere.

The building on the left side of the Plant had a huge section missing and a man in a red lab coat ran towards on of tall towers.

"There's the Fusion!" Angel screamed as she ran towards the tower.

Angel pulled Numbah 5 and Numbah 2 out of her Nano-Com.

Leon pulled out Edd, Buttercup, and Blossom.

Edwin pulled out Eddy, DeeDee, and the robot Nano called Megas.

Tamsen pulled out Eduardo, Wilt, Him and Billy.

They ran to the tower a climbed a fallen pipe to the top of the tower.

The clouds looked almost green when they go to the top.

The Fusion was cornered on the tower.

It turned to them and scowled.

"I didn't want to test this till I was at Fuse's side but, your good test subjects." It said coolly.

It was Fusion Professor Untioum.

Angel had met him in Genius Grove when he needed her to help him with his experiments.

The Fusion whipped out a small vile with a multi-colored liquid inside.

He drank it and tossed the vile off the tower to the ground.

"Unha…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Fusion screamed before it fell to the ground motionless.

"You think it died?" Tamsen asked.

Edwin, Loen, and Tamsen walked over to the limp body but, something told Angel to stay back.

The Fusion groaned again and then jumped up with four green tentacles ripping out of the red lab coat.

Leon, Tamsen, and Edwin jumped him but, the tentacles caught them in mid air.

They dropped their weapons in surprise.

It grabbed them around the neck and they hung in the air grasping at the tentacles.

Angel could only watch on in horror as her friend died before her.

Then they stopped gasping and moving entirely.

Angel wanted to fall to the ground and cry.

But, then their clothing started changing from their normal colors to greens and blacks.

Their skin changed to a repulsive green and their eye opened blood shot and angry.

The tentacles let go of them and they walked slowly towards Angel.

"It'll only hurt for a moment Angel." Leon said coolly.

"And they you'll be with us." Tamsen said, eyes narrowed.

They all ran at Angel including Fusion Professor Untonium.

"What did you do to them Unonium?" Angel said with fear.

"It's Plutonium now and I just killed them and infect their blood with Fusion Matter mixed with a special chemical." Fusion Professor Plutonium bragged.

Leon charged at Angel and so did Tamsen.

Angel jumped over them.

Leon and Tamsen almost fell over the edge.

Angel grabbed them by their collars and pulled them back on to the tower.

Edwin grabbed her from behind and held her still.

Fusion Professor Plutonium walked toward her with a menacing gaze.

Angel kicked Edwin in the face and he stumbled back after the sound of a crack.

He stumbled over the edge and plummeted to his doom.

Angel realized that she had killed her friend and stood frozen.

Fusion Professor Plutonium snuck up behind Angel a grabbed her with all four of his tentacles.

Angel thought she was going to die but, realized she still had her sword.

She grabbed it from her belt and stabbed the Fusion straight through the head.

He stumbled back from the sword in its head.

"Go to…" was all he said before dyeing and falling off the tower.

Leon and Tamsen returned to normal and dropped to the ground, limp and colorless.

Angel fell to her knees next to Leon and cried her heart out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Leon smiled and started laughing.

Angel saw hat he was doing and her sadness turned to rage.

She slapped Leon and said "That wasn't funny. I thought you were dead."

Tamsen knelt beside Angel.

"Where's Edwin?" she asked realizing that he was missing.

Angel looked to the edge where he'd plummeted down.

Fingers were just visible on the edge and a bloody Edwin climbed onto the tower.

He fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"It seams like every way I turn gets me beaten and bloody" he said remembering fighting Fusion Eddy and Fusion DeeDee.

"You're alive!!!" Angel cried before hugging him.

"I'm somewhat glad that whoever built this was a oaf. I fell on a brick edge and climbed my way up."

"Now how do we get down?" Leon asked before a small, lab-coated Nano flew up to him.

"We can use some wire and the lightning rod to swing down." Nano Professor Utonium said as he checked his calculations on a small clipboard.

They were soon on the ground with the Power Plan in shambles but, safe.


	14. When The Treamors Go

FusionFall

Chapter 10

When the Tremors Go

Leon ran through the small canyon that was Townsville Park.

He grabbed the small bomb from his backpack and started tying it to a near by rock.

"Get out of there Leon." said Max Tennyson on Leon's Nano-Com from his Motor home outside the crumbling remains.

"I just need to set the last bomb." Leon called while adjusting the wires to the bomb.

"Those bombs will go off any minuet Leon!" Max yelled.

"Do you want this place to blow up or not?" Leon said pausing for a minuet.

"I want it to go off but, you need to leave for your own safety. I'm not letting you die because of me!"

Leon pulled his backpack onto his shoulders and ran to the exit.

"K, The last bomb is--"

_BOOM!!!!!!!!!!_

"LEON!!!" Max Tennyson yelled when he heard the explosion and knew that Leon was dead.

He realized that it was all his fault that Leon was dead and felt completely guilty for sending Leon in there when he himself should have gone.

He'd have never let this happen if it was Ben, Gwen, or Kevin so why should he have treated Leon any different.

The last few weeks were hard and grueling because the seriousness of what was happening around Townsville Park.

The whole park was a barren wasteland.

It was what all of Earth would look like if Fuse won and Leon died trying to stop it.

"What do you want now?" said a sarcastic voice from the doorway of Max's motor home.

Leon was standing there with not so much as a scratch on him.

"How…You were…in the…oh forget it, I'm glad that the bomb didn't kill you."

Leon looked off toward the small canyon that was Townsville Park and watched it cave in on it's self.

"Me too."

"The bomb worked perfectly. Fuse will never get to "it"." Max said, not even taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"What is "it" again?" Leon asked.

"We still have no idea. We've had some leads including one involving the Saturday family. Look, a friend of mine is very interested in your potential. He's out in the Darklands and--"

_Ring!Ring!_

Leon grabbed the Nano-Com from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leon. It's Angel."

"Oh, Hey Angel. What's up?"

"Um…It's Mayor--"

"He wants to give me the keys to the city but, will end up giving me one of his Porcelain one of a kind Poodles. Bubbles normally calls me about this stuff. Where is she?" Leon said ignoring the continuous typing of Max.

"She's out fighting a Fusion right now." Angel said.

"I'll be there in a few minuets."

"K, Mayor--" Was all Angel said before Leon hung up.

-------------------------------------

The walk from Townsville Park to Town Hall was short but many creatures lurked between the two places.

There were beetles that had big screw like arms and they ate the asphalt straight off the street.

There were also Raptors made entirely out of Pipes from the sewer system.

At City Hall there were giant robots made out of several random items and very big guns in their arms.

Even though the invasion was ruining the park near by, City Hall looked almost un-affected.

It was pure white and looked like any other Capital Building.

There was a railing that surrounded the building with floating cylinders on each of the corners.

There was also a large artificial lake that surrounded City Hall.

Leon walked up the stairs to City Hall.

Standing in front of City Hall was Edwin, Tamsen, Angel, and Bubbles.

"Why are you guys here…again?" Leon asked Edwin, Angel, and Tamsen.

"We got bored. Why else?" Edwin answered.

The doors of City Hall opened and a small, plump, old man walked out.

It was Mayor.

"Welcome Leon Tremors to another award ceremony!" Mayor said.

"Thank you but--"

"Now I'd like to present you with the keys to the city but, you're too young to have that power so I'm giving you my one of a kind Procaine Poodle." Mayor continued.

Everyone clapped and cheered even though everyone had about 5 of those poodles.

Leon looked at the sky and saw that it was turning gray.

"That's a little wie--"

Then a long almost sting like blue line jutted across the sky.

Leon recognized the line as what Bubbles looked like when she flew fast.

He looked to his left where Bubbles was standing and there were no signs that she'd moved since he'd gotten to City Hall.

Then the line landed on the stairs to City Hall and it was Bubbles but, she was beaten and bruised.

"Get away from them, Fusion!" Bubbles yelled, pointing her finger at the un-beaten Bubbles.

"You're a fool Bubbles." The un-beaten Bubble said coolly.

Then the un-beaten Bubbles flew a few feet in the air and then a cloud surrounded her.

When the cloud disappeared Fusion Bubbles was floating there.

"You are all fools!" she yelled.

Angel quickly rushed Mayor inside City Hall.

Bubble flew straight towards the Fusion but, Fusion Bubbles just grabbed her and threw her into the water that surrounded City Hall.

Tamsen tried to jump her from behind but, was hit into one of the floating cylinders which fell on her leg and crushed it.

While Tamsen screamed, Edwin pulled out his gun but, was grabbed and thrown through one of City Hall's windows.

"How pathetic." Fusion Bubbles taunted.

Leon felt rage flow through himself.

He grabbed Fusion Bubbles by her shoulders and shook her.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIENDS!!!" he yelled.

It all happened in a blur but, Leon pushed Fusion Bubbles into the spike on the end of the cylinder that had crushed Tamsen's leg.

The eyes of the Fusion rolled into her head before the cylinder fell into the water.

Edwin and Bubbles were quickly woken and Tamsen was helped up because of her broken leg.

Leon gat a call a few minuets after he killed Fusion Bubbles.

_Beep!Boop!_

Edwin looked at the text message Leon had just sent him and started a long walk.

-------------------------------------

Leon sat on the very top of City Station tower and looked at the setting sun over the ocean.

He wondered that if Earth ever survived this war, would it be the same.

"You left with out telling us." said Edwin.

"I just needed to do some thinking."

"About what?"

"Edwin, I've been asked to help in the Darklands."

"What's the Darklands?" Edwin asked.

"The Darklands is where most of the things you'd see from the darker ages was left behind when time progressed. There are dinosaur remains and Indian tents, all are still where they were when time went on."

"Why do they need your help there?"

"It's where Fuse has taken residence." Leon said almost although Edwin wasn't there.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Edwin said as he rummaged around in his Nano-Com.

Edwin pulled out Nano Bubbles.

"You'll need her for when you get to the Darklands." Edwin said.

Then a large S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew up to the tower and the door opened on the side.

"Are you Leon Tremors?" A kid in pot and pan armor yelled from the open door.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Leon yelled over the roar of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s dual engines.

"I'm your ride to the Darklands. Get in." the boy yelled before standing back giving Leon just enough room to jump into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Leon jumped over the gap and landed perfectly.

"I'll see you later." Leon said before the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. doors closed and started flying over the City streets and houses in the Suburbs.

Edwin just sat down and watched the sunset and the sky changing from orange to a light purple.

The last thing that was in his mind were the drums of war that were sounding miles and miles away.

"Edwin!" called a girl that jumped off the elevator platform.

It was Tifa.

She had a worried and stressed look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Tifa?" Edwin asked.

"Edwin…Mitch is missing!" Tifa said before falling apart and crying into Edwin's shoulder.

And Edwin immediately knew that Mitch was dead.

_To be continued in FusionFall Vol. 2 Trial By Fire_


End file.
